


SOONHOON 101

by xoxo_me



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: 100 challenge, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, will add members when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_me/pseuds/xoxo_me
Summary: A series of drabbles / one shots starring Hoshi & Woozi. Part of a challenge.





	SOONHOON 101

**Author's Note:**

> I'm following a certain challenge, where I have to write a short story for each word. There are 100 words. Wish me luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon knows he's not always alone at the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first drabble. word vomit. bear with me.

  Everyone knows how Jihoon can get when he has is headphones on and hand trying to keep up with the music in his head. Everyone was well aware that he tends to hole himself up in his small studio. Most nights he does. Stuck with his headphones on, barely aware of the world around him.

  But then there are nights, when he realized he wasn’t the only one there. When he leaves his studio for a bathroom break, only to hear music playing from one of the practice rooms. For a moment he would forget the piece he was working on. Instead of returning to his little studio, he follows the familiar beat. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, knowing that it will only fall on deaf ears.

  He went in to see Soonyoung lying on the floor, his hair a mess as he scribbled in his little notebook, while the music was playing. Soonyoung is probably the only other person who would stay behind as late as Jihoon would. He too has music playing on repeat, but that was because he needed to understand it enough to actually come up with a dance that could actually do it justice. He knew how much effort was put into the composition, the least he could do was come up with a routine that’s nearly as good.

  He glanced up at Jihoon, not surprised to see the shorter was still around at this hour. He flashed a tired smile, before going back to his notebook. Jihoon didn’t say anything as he joined the other on the floor, sitting cross legged and leaning against the cool mirror. Soonyoung sat up, and showed him the notebook, asking him what he thinks. But Jihoon doesn’t understand the lines, the circles, not as well as Soonyoung does. Not even if the other explained to him for the hundredth time.

  So he shrugs. Not too bothered by the lack of response, Soonyoung started launching an explanation of each dot, each line. The position of the members, how the moves would be, how he sees the dance. At one point, he gets up, replays the music to give Jihoon a proper show.

  Till this day, Jihoon could never understand how the words he wrote on paper could into such fluid movements. Every thought he poured on paper, Soonyoung managed to bring it out through his dance. The story he was worried no one would get, Soonyoung managed to bring it to life, showing the audience, what he himself, couldn’t put into the song.

  At one point, everyone stopped trying to bring Soonyoung and Jihoon home. They all stopped trying to get those two to take a break every now and then. Because they all knew, when morning comes, those two could be found asleep in either the studio or the practice room, with a masterpiece ready to be shared.


End file.
